Branch Quiz
The branch quiz is a test given by Scholastic once you sign up for The 39 Clues to determine which of the four Cahill branches you will be classified into: Ekat, Lucian, Janus, or Tomas. This page outlines the questions that will be given in the test, which branch each answer choice refers to, and a tutorial on how to get the branch you want. Questions Question 1: Confess! Would you rather be... 1. A professional athlete 2. A secret agent 1. - TOMAS 2. - LUCIAN Question 2: Pick! Quick! Which would you rather explore: 1. An unmapped jungle 2. A top secret laboratory 1. - TOMAS 2. - EKAT Question 3: Tell the truth! Would you rather: (remember, WE WILL KNOW IF YOU ARE LYING!) 1. Record a hit album 2. Win 3 Olympic medals 1. - JANUS 2. - TOMAS Question 4: Would you rather: 1. Negotiate world peace 2. Discover cures for deadly diseases 1. - LUCIAN 2. - EKAT Question 5: Would you rather be: (either can be arranged) 1. President of a country 2. A world-famous rock star 1. - LUCIAN 2. - JANUS Question 6: Final question. ''' 1. Have a star in the sky named for you 2.Have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 1. - '''EKAT 2. - JANUS Tutorial The trick to getting the branch you want is to use the 'correct' answer for all of the questions involving your branch, and to spread out the rest of the answers. Think of it as accumulating points for each branch as you answer questions, and in the end, the branch which gets the most 'points' is your branch. For example, if I wanted to get Janus: For the first question, I would put the Tomas answer (no question about Janus, so I pick one random answer from another branch,'' ''one point toward Tomas) For the second question, I would put the Ekat answer (I already picked one for the Tomas, and I don't want to risk getting Tomas, so I put the other option, 1 for Tomas, 1 for Ekat) For the third question, I would put the Janus answer (I want to accumulate as many Janus answers as I can, 1 for Tomas, 1 for Ekat, 1 for Janus) For the fourth question, I would put the Lucian answer (Same reason as for question 2, I don't want to get too many points for any of the other branches, 1 for Tomas, 1 for Ekat, 1 for Janus, 1 for Lucian) For the fifth question, I would put the Janus answer (Same reason as for question 3, accumulate as many answers for Janus, 1 for Tomas, 1 for Ekat, 2 for Janus, 1 for Lucian) For the sixth question, I would put the Janus answer (Exact same as above) And so your final tally, after question 6 is: 1 question that would get you an Tomas final result; 1 for Ekat; 3 for Janus; 1 for Lucian. 'Therefore, you would complete the branch quiz and enter The 39 Clues as a Janus. ' You can repeat this in different ways for the different branches. Category:Agents on the Wiki Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Message Board Category:Message Board Features Category:Users of the Wiki Category:Users Category:Community